Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a mobile system, and more particularly, to a mobile system optimization method for optimizing the execution of an application that is installed at the mobile system.
Description of Related Art
In a mobile system, a plurality of applications may be installed. If an application installed in the mobile system is executed, a workload of an application processor may increase in order to execute the application. As the workload of the application processor increases, an operation clock or drive voltage of the application processor may likewise increase.
Typically, the mobile system provides the same performance based on limited resources. The performance of the mobile system is rated by a bench-marking application, such as Quadrant™, Antutu™, etc.